User blog:Imouto-tan/Witches
The witches are a group of immensely powerful female beings in the Imoutoverse. Although not all the witches are villainous, they have naturally destructive tendencies. One of the witches, Natasha Banghard, is the friend of the Wizard Saint Emily Saotome and is considered a hero, but she seems to be the only witch that is able to control the destructive powers and use regenerative magic. Subtle hints seem to indicate that there are certain catalysts necessary to become a witch. This catalyst usually works when the female has an urge to become stronger which awakens their latent potentials. Each witch or witch family has a specific animal or conceptual theme. Overview and Capabilities Witches are all females and witches are born human in a (dark) mana rich womb, but have possessed the ability to store and process dark mana much more efficiently than a Female Jewel, although to a limit, before they're awakened. They may possess other abilities before being awakened as witches, such as limited precognition, enhanced metabolism, extremely plump and voluptuous body shape, ability to use Curses, magic sensing, natural affinity for brewing potions, supernatural regeneration, Witch Tattoo, high resistance to mind control and possession, Witch Vision, decelerated aging, limited clairvoyance, endowed by God with special magical knowledge, superior physical condition to humans, cast spells unavailable to non-magic beings, affinity for spellcasting, unassisted flight; these abilities seem to be amplified after the awakening. Witches are not human, or at least they do not consider themselves and are not considered to be human by humans, even though they once were; similarly to how Jewels aren't considered humans by humans. They manipulate Magical Energy (namely Dark Mana) to use spells and power their Programs, living beings, non-living beings or even objects who choose or are forced to serve the witch. Dark Mana is described as a "poison", which corrupts the mind and spirit. Though this accounts for the evil and warped natures of many witches, and it has been shown that contact with dark mana can cause mental instability, while when a witch is low on dark mana a more stable persona can emerge. It should be noted that while some witches are evil (or at least have deep-seated emotional or psychological problems) many witches, including many notable White Witches have shown to be perfectly stable and capable of telling the difference between good and evil without any warped views or opinions. The effects of dark mana are shown to also vary and effect some individuals, while some individuals were completely unaffected (or only subtly so). One notable detail is that after becoming a witch, they can only have children via magic or surrogacy as the dark mana in their womb is poisonous to any developing child. Instead, witches focus their time and energy in training Junior Witches and Little Witches as apprentices as a way to ensure that they, as a race, continue to propagate. Even though they are not many of them, some witches have the appearances of forty years old women. Most women reach witchood around that age, when their abilities have reached their zenith. The more capable they are, the younger they are at the moment of their transformation. They rejuvenate unbelievably fast, to the point where they only look in their late teens. Once their metamorphosis is done, their physical appearance does not change anymore unless they use magic to do so. If a young witch continues to age after her metamorphosis, it means that her abilities haven't climaxed yet. Their growth continues until their abilities are fully developed. They can enhance their physical capabilities immensely using magic, but it would take a while longer than doing so with Dark Ki. However, it will last 72 hours. Types of Witches *Artificial Witch: A female infused with Witch Genes to become a Witch. *White Witch: A White Witch is the official term that refers to witches educated in witchcraft Workshops hosted by the Amicus Family at the Royal Magic Academy, they are trained to stop the evil events performed by Dark Witches in any major city, anywhere in the world. *Great Witch: Great Witch is a title granted to Witches who has greater skills than all of their peers and can command a greater portion of ambient magical energies than any other Witch in a given dimension. *Witch Goddess: Witch Goddess is a term used to refer to a Witch who has mastered all forms of magic, can bend all things in the world without exception through magic, something that transcends normal magic and steps into the realm of God. There can be multiple Witch Goddesses in a dimension at a time. *Dark Witches: Dark Witches are witches that use magic for their own reasons. They have very little care of world and people and use their magic for evil purposes. *Short-Range Witch: A short-range witch is the type of Witch whose spells and specialty revolves around the usage of close combat and is known to be deadly in combat. *Little Witch: A type of Witch who is young and inexperienced, thus still developing their magical power. *Necromancer: A Witch who specializes in reviving the dead as Mummies or Zombies. *Warlock: The moment a female's Witch Genes awakens, she becomes a witch but males who awaken are known as Warlocks. Though extremely rare, it is not impossible for a male to acquire a mana source which is proof of being a witch/warlock but unlike female witches, males with a mana source can't manipulate mana by instinct and need to figure it out themselves. Wizards are extremely rare with only two known people who fit the category, one being Marcus Ravenclaw who is an Archmage that obtained his mana source artificially and the other is Sasha, who acquired it as a result of being the reincarnation of Pest. Witch Dresses Witch Dresses are the Witches' armor or clothing created by their magic power. Witches can change it to whatever shape, color, style, or appearance they want. When a Witch goes into her Inverse form their Witch Dress changes into a "stripperiffic" appearance and it also increases all parameters. Witch Tattoo A Witch Tattoo is simply weaponized ancient artifacts and spells of great power that have been turned into magical a tattoo that each Witch receives on her sixteenth birthday, furthermore, Witch Tattoos signify that a Witch has come of age and can now call herself a full fledged Witch. Curses Curses are the main form of combat utilized by all types of Witches alongside their Witch Tattoo. Whilst similar to Magic in several regards, Curses are more foul in nature and are superior in the regard that they, and those who utilize them, are unaffected by Magic-canceling/nullifying objects. Like Magic, Curses come in all types and very from individual to individual. Songs Songs are special spells that run on emotions that can only be wielded by Witches to not only seal up Twilight Rings, but also allows then to other magical feats. Witching Hour At Midnight a Witch can halt time and alter reality all across the multiverse that they currently inhabit. This lasts for exactly one hour or until the Witch turns it off. Those whom exist outside of spacetime and whom can move freely even when time is stopped will still be able to move within the time halt. Sexuality A Witch's hair is full of sex appeal and magical energy, and it has the power to bewilder men. Their alluringly fluttering hair captivates the eyes, and the fragrance that softly floats from there tickles the nostrils, charming them. Their hair is alluring to men, who will unwittingly experience desire and arousal. They can freely manipulate this hair, and they can make it coiled around and cover a man's entire body. If bundled, their hair feels like silk of the highest grade, and being caressed by it causes an attack of pleasure that seems to coil around the male body. If they seize the penis with their hair, it's unbearable, and it'll spurt out semen, and end up sullying the beautiful hair. Their hair is also their magical energy absorption organ and by sipping spirit energy after men ejaculate in it, it's alluring charm increases even more, and becomes even more beautifully fascinating. As it grows more and more attractive, men become so enthralled by it that we can even say it becomes the primary focus of their affection. They'll start to run their fingers through the hair and stroke it whenever they are free to do so, and ultimately they'll want to put their face in the hair and sniff it's fragrance all day long. Their hair can experience sense such as taste and touch for the sake of enjoying sex with men. When they feel their beloved man touching their hair and putting his face in it, they experience ecstasy, and if semen is released into their hair, the delicious taste of semen staining each and every hair is followed by a dream-like rapture, and a sensation as if they're being dominated by the man's semen. Also, if their hair coils around the entire body, enveloping it completely, a feeling of relief and ecstasy engulfs the man, as if his entire body is gently being embraced. If one has sex in this state and ejaculates inside of them, one can obtain pleasure far beyond that of a normal ejaculation. And the pleasure grows more potent in proportion to the degree a man is fixated on their hair. Notable witches *Yanagi-Onna, the leader of the White Witch Council. One of the Witch Queen's (Sherria Amicus' grandmother) best disciples, Yanagi-Onna is an expert when it comes to magic and the occult. Outwardly, she resembles a busty lady in her late 20s (her bustline even beats that of Fina Bicchieri's). But, it's actually just magic on her part; she's 99 years old and looks like an ancient mummy. As one of the most powerful member of the White Witch Council, she was feared and known by many. *Marcus Ravenclaw, the leader of the Wiccaphobia. *Deyanira, a great witch who specializes in causing the Apocalypse. *Amara Melano, a dark witch who works for Sherria Amicus. *Victoria Amicus, the Witch of Illusion who is a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints and Grand Magic Council. *Ilona, the Great Witch Goddess who created the Imoutoverse. **Kimiko Shiratori, she is a Great Witch Goddess due to being Ilona's host. *Fina Bicchieri, the Witch of Immolation with a unbelievably bewitching and sensual body. *Éclair *Yan Xianglian *Sayoko Animo *Artemisia Riddell *Rana Lingyin *Thalia Ash *Adrianna Esposito *Agnes Egnell *Reisys Marvell *Rebecca Miller *Lady Celsius *Su-Lin Lingyin *Emily Saotome, she is an Artificial Witch. Trivia *In the Imoutoverse, necromancers have large breasts. This is because the motif is characters who give life to the dead. The functional purpose of breasts is to provide milk for children, to give life. So, instead of using the traditional old men from fantasy settings, Imoutoverse necromancers are young looking, well-endowed women. *Witches are talented in movement type magic and spells. *Witches tend towards slender body types, this could be related to their flight ability. *Experienced Witches, as with other magic beings, have the abilities to change their appearances to look younger or older than they actually are. **This ability to control their apparent age is stronger in female spellcasters than male for unknown reasons. *According to Liliana, medical treatments are the province of Witches. Category:Blog posts Category:Terminology Category:Property of Imouto-tan